


Loved

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mentioned body shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Raven hates her body. Haurchefant loves it to pieces and won't hesitate to show her just how much.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	Loved

_"You'd come to hate your body too if you were told you were ugly for being as tall as you were, and being told that no man would want a woman taller than him, even in jest. It fucking hurts and eventually you grow to hate yourself for something you can't change."_

Haurchefant couldn't help but hurt for his beloved. That others could be cruel to say such a thing, when she is the most beautiful woman he's ever known.

The image of her tossing her heels and lovely ensemble aside and hiding under the thick duvet made his heart squeeze in anguish, he wanted to hold her and remind her just how loved and adored she was, how _attractive_ and _arousing_ she was. How he dreamed of her long legs wrapped around his head, shaking and trembling from him giving her pleasure. He dreamed of her legs around his waist and draped over his lower back as he made love to her, giving her all she asked.

He was already half-hard thinking about it.

Thankfully he could get himself under control as he finished up with his work for the day and strode up to his quarters, finding his beloved asleep, and upon getting closer, finding that she had been crying.

"Oh my heart...my dearest beautiful beloved, how it hurts to see you hurt so..." He mumbled as he carded his fingers through her hair and cupping her face. He took off his mail and plate, leaving him in the soft yet warm tunic and trousers underneath before crawling into bed and pulling her into his arms.

His movements seemed to waken her and she smiled at him. "Hey. Is everything okay?"

He presses his forehead to hers before kissing her softly, his lips slowly melding to hers as he brushed his thumb against her cheek as though he could wipe away the dried tear tracks on her face. She kissed back, surprised at first, but leaned in and let him take charge in the kiss, a pleasant, even if a bit unexpected, moment.

Their lips moved together, parting to entwine tongues and explore the other's mouth, and she soon felt his hands along her body.

A body she realized was very much naked.

She pulled away hastily. "Forgive me, I just-" She stammered but he smiled and pulled away his own tunic and trousers, leaving them both in their smalls and he noticed how shy she became in that moment, hugging herself in an attempt to cover what she could and averting his gaze.

"Raven, my dearest heart, look at me." He requested gently, slowly unfolding her arms to wrap around him and tilting her chin towards him. When she did he cupped her face in his hands. "Talk to me, what hurts you so?"

He may have known, but he still wanted her to tell him herself.

She looked down, clearly upset and he gently rubs her cheekbones to soothe her. "It's really stupid...Rukia was trying to help me find something really cute and looking at myself made me remember all of the awful things that were said to me when I was a child. How I was ugly for being so tall, and how because of this thing I can't change I was unlovable, that no man would want a woman taller than him, even if it was in jest, and I...I spiraled and it's stupid because there's so much more to worry about than a stupid insecurity over something that can't be changed." She explained, slowly and he saw the shame in her radiant amethyst eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her, slowly and deeply and when he pulled away he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered against her lips. "I love you. All of you, from the top of your head down to the tips of your toes. I love your height. I love how you can wrap your arms around me and make me feel like I've been embraced by an angel, how _safe_ you make me feel. I love how long your legs are, and while I admit to thinking of this while working, I've dreamed and fantasized about how your thighs would look draped over my shoulders while I worshipped your body, how your legs would look wrapped around my lower back as I made love to you. I've thought about it all and I want to show you just how beautiful and _arousing_ you are."

Raven blushed deeply as he pulled away to kneel on the bed and even went as far as to _stretch_ for her. She wet her lips as she gazed upon him, his toned arms and chest that gave way to a softer but still toned belly, all things she loved to touch and lay her head upon as his strong arms wound across her back and held her. She took note of the obvious tent in his smalls that she also knew to cover incredibly toned thighs and an ever better looking arse that if she recalled correctly, was perfect to squeeze and slap, which always got him hard as a rock if he wasn't focused on something.

A shiver crawled down her spine, he's the beautiful one of the two of them.

A soft chuckle "And yet the angel in this bed is not I, my heart. Now I must ask, would you let me show you just how beautiful you are?"

Raven blushes as she nods slowly. "I would not mind, but..."

"You do not have to do a thing, just let me take care of you, my love..." He soothes as he began, starting at her forehead and working his way down, kissing her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and down to her lips, his lips like a blazing trail that left her shivering as he traced the line of her jaw to her ear.

"I love you so deeply my dearest. I love every piece of you, even the pieces you deem unworthy of being loved." He breathed into her ear and making her shiver as he pressed more kisses down her neck, stopping to suck a small hickey under her jaw, her flesh darkening so prettily that he did it again, lower and bigger that made her moan sweetly.

"Haurchefant...oh!" She cried out, her back arching.

He grinned against her throat. "That's it my love." He soothed as he reached up, his hands on the upper part of her waist and ready to undo her bra. "May I?"

She nods, and he slowly unhooked her bra, running his hands along her back before moving forward, gently fondling her breasts and elicting a shiver from her as he pressed kisses along her collarbone, but instead of going lower his lips drifted out, along her shoulder and bicep to her wrist, where he lovingly pressed a kiss there and to her knuckles.

She blushed under his attention and affection as he did the same to her other arm, pressing the most loving of kisses to her wrist and knuckles before finally moving lower, pressing the softest of kisses along her chest, shivering as he toyed with her nipples, taking one into his mouth and rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger and swapping between them, ensuring both got equal attention.

She moaned, softly and sweetly as she went pilliant under him. Every touch and kiss was so reverent and sweet, it drove her utterly _mad_ with desire as eventually his lips moved lower still, caressing her belly and hips before skipping the place between her legs to caress and massage her legs, her long gorgeous legs that he dreamed of so often.

He stopped short from palming himself through his smalls as he started at her ankle, pressing soft kisses along her leg, his hands rubbing gentle circles into her dark skin.

"Gods you're so beautiful..." He murmured into her calf. 

She blushed and covered her face with her arms as she shivered again, what he was doing to her was driving her closer to the edge, any more and she worried she would be thrown off before he even began.

"Haurchefant..."

"Shh my love, I will get you there. I promise." He soothed with a kiss to the inside of her knee.

She whined, a hand already trying to reach down to take care of herself but he took it and held it in his own, lacing their fingers together. "I promise it's worth the wait. Let me worship you properly, as you deserve to be, my love."

Another kiss, this time to her thigh just above her knee before he used his tongue to trace a thin line up her inner thigh and making her shudder, gods he felt so _good_ , his lips taking their time with her thigh as he worked, holding her hand as he did and soon enough he was at the cloth covering her opening. He pressed a kiss to the damp fabric before shifting to her other leg and giving it the same treatment and by the time he was done she was so tightly wound up and nearly undone.

"My beloved...my dearest beautiful beloved heart look at what you do to me." He breathed as he slid off his smalls and began jerking his cock lightly, relieving himself a little as she looked up at him with such lustful amethyst eyes and a sweet expression, a blush creeping up her already dark brown cheeks.

He soon draped himself over her, holding her as tight as he could and pressed a kiss to her jaw close to her ear. "Tell me how you want me my dearest. Do you want my mouth...or perhaps my fingers? Talk to me my love, how do you want your release?"

The way he looked at her with such earnest affection and an eagerness to please made her shiver as she pulled him in and kissed him deeply, pulling his tongue into her mouth and letting a moan escape her lips before pulling away just enough to brush her thumb across his lips.

He grinned and kissed the pad of her thumb. "As you wish my love."

He grinned and kissed his way back down, briefly kissing her neck and sucking a few more hickies into the soft flesh of her throat before reaching the soft fabric of her smalls. "May I my love?"

She nods and he slowly pulled away her smalls down and off her long gorgeous legs before slowly kissing up her thighs to her opening, soaking wet and nearly throbbing from how close she was.

He felt himself shallowly thrust against the sheets and willed himself to stop. "Oh my _heart_..." He moaned as he leaned in towards her opening and slowly dragged his tongue along her wet folds and he moaned as her back arched, she was so close.

"Ahhn~" She cried as she felt his tongue slowly tease her folds and eased his tounge inside of her as he feels her grind her clit on his nose and her hands in his hair. He thrust his hips against the sheets and worked his tongue faster as her cries increased in volume, her body writhing against him as he worshipped her and loving the feeling of his ears teasing her thighs and the way her core seemed to pulse and throb.

"Haurchefant I-I'm going to-!!" She cried and he moaned as she came, her quim tart yet so sweet against his lips as she rode it out, grinding her hips against his face before going boneless against the bed.

He looked up at her and pressed kisses along her hips, content with his place between her thighs before pulling him up for a kiss and she giggles when she feels him poking into her thigh.

He blushed slightly as she laughed. "My love, don't leave yourself wanting. You made me feel so good, tell me how you want me to return the favor. Please?"

He ducked his head with a soft laugh. "If you wish. I would-!" He started, then gasped as she took him in hand. "M-my love..."

"I just want to touch you love, if that's alright?"

A thrust of his hips was the reply and she giggled as she played, running her hands over his hips, his ass, his cock, even reaching lower to fondle his balls, each touch leaving him shivering in her hands.

He weakly thrust into her hand before he gently tugged her head towards him and she laughed. "Ahh I see, is my mouth what you want?"

"Yes please my love." He breathed around a moan as she pressed kisses along the shaft before slowly taking him into her mouth and bobbing her head with a moan as he hit the back of her throat.

He threw his head back as he ran his hands through her long thick purple hair as he gently tugged on her hair as he bit his lip.

She sighs blissfully as she blew him, feeling him stiffen further in her mouth as she reached up to take hold of his hips and even taking his butt into her hands and squeezing.

He bit down on his knuckle to keep the loud moan from escaping his throat as he held her head in place and began to slowly thrust into her mouth, meeting his thrusts with bobs of her head in an attempt to make him go faster, squeezing and fondling as much as she can reach and he felt a low heat begin to build within his belly.

"My love, oh my love if you keep it up I'll-"

"Then come. I want you to feel good too. Please..." She pleads before taking him back into her mouth and doubling her efforts.

A shudder and a cry of her name as he spilled down her throat, his hands in her hair as hers held his hips and even squeezed his bum, which made his hips twitch.

She slowly pulled away and pulled him into her arms as he sighed blissfully and kissed her forehead.

“Truly my love...” He breathed into her hair. “I love you, every piece of you, and nothing will change that.”

She blushed and hid her face in his chest. “Forgive me if I don’t quite believe you so soon...”

“I do not expect you to, my dearest.” He soothes as he tilts her chin up to look at her properly. “Which is why I will say it until you do.”

A smile as she curled closer to him and buried her face into his neck as he ran his hands through her hair as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
